


Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told: Divine Intervention

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Fanon, Infinite Stratos Truth Be Told, Loss of Control, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: When a King loses his Queen, he loses the chance of getting an heir. If you lose a woman on earth, where would you look elsewhere to replace a goddess? The place where other goddesses live. And that is where this King is going. Inspired by imherepresent Truth be told.He will take them. Willingly or not.The prophecy must be fulfilled.
Kudos: 1





	Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told: Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that was heavily inspired by Truth be told. I also went back to my older fics on the site.
> 
> Also, a lot of smut in this chapter but not with this chapter. So be prepared for that. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> For those who are wondering about this fic, it's hugely inspired by Infinite Stratos Truth be told. For the ones who aren't on FanFiction.net for a while. It was seen as the continuation of the LN, five years ago. If you are going to read it, imherepresent, the author of this fic, has invested a huge amount of lore in this.
> 
> One of those characters was if you follow fanon, Tatsuya Orimura. Ichika's grandfather. The lore is something I am not going to explain in the AN.
> 
> In three years, he has made one huge library. If you want to read it, you need one hell of an open mind and a ton of time.
> 
> Unfortunately, imherepresent passed away on the 21st of December, 2016. I'm not making this up either. It's written down by his cousin on the review page. May he rest in peace.
> 
> imherepresent was a huge influence on me and so many others, especially in my earlier days. Same as for the requester by the way.

_**The general mood of the fic.**_ _**Apocalyptica feat. Joakim Brodén: Live Or Die**_

* * *

In a forest, many things could be hidden. Secret bases, rivers, and animal lairs. A castle could only work if the forest was large enough. In that case, it could work. There was a huge castle in the Northern Mountains of Kyoto.

A castle, large enough to hide for most of the world. Normally, there would be life buzzing around. Now, the place was as quiet as a mouse. None of the attendants dared to make a sound. Hidden in one of the rooms, sat a King on his throne.

But what good was a King without a Queen?

Tall enough to be hovering overall, his short hair was black and matched his kimono. His body would be a real killer body if his face wasn't confronted with all the malice that surrounded him. His dark eyes watched the surroundings. Where the malice was going around in the room.

Eyes are the windows of the soul and his eyes were an empty black void. A tiny white dot in the center would make most mad when some would look in them.

Outside, the noises became louder. Insolent pests. He really should kill them. But then he heard the noises and the voice.

A familiar voice.

"Sir, you cannot enter."

"And why not? I think that I am needed." Tatsuya lifted himself from his seat.

"Our lord has been in a bad mood from the loss."

"And that's why I am needed to kick his ass back into functioning. Now, you can stay here or get out. I will kick the door open. Your words be damned." Right when he said, Tatsuya saw the action.

The door flung open and in walked a man without a care in the world. The malice went right at him but it was stopped by the energy coming through.

Everyone else in the vicinity wanted to move away from ground zero. Meanwhile, the guy walked in further with a Devil May Care Grin.

A hood over the head with some long blond hair coming through. A grey jacket covered the sweater, his trouser black. The green-grey eyes were on the King who sat back while the power of malice spread around.

But at one point of consumption, it was pushed back.

Bright energy was surrounding the newcomer who smiled still at the man in the middle. With a smile, he eyed the King in the middle.

"Midday, Tatsuya. Going to reign your power or you want me to kick your ass? More?" The words would reveal one of two things.

One. The speaker had a death wish.

Two. He was allowed to speak to Tatsuya Orimura like that.

It was clear that he was insane. Of course, Matthijs Orlejov wasn't a sane guy. Insanity was his way of life.

"What are you doing here?" Taking his hands over his heart, Matthijs acted hurt while he heard those words. Tatsuya's eyes were fixated on the drama king.

"Oh, you wound me with those words. How many years has it been?"

"Not long enough." Dropping the act and his arms, Matthijs walked over to the King. Raising up, Matthijs lifted Tatsuya up in a hug and placing Tatsuya down with a crack.

While Tatsuya towered over most, Matthijs was one noticeable exception.

He was one of the select few who was allowed to rough house Tatsuya Orimura.

"I heard of what happened. I know it is worth shit but sorry for your loss." Tatsuya sighed when he heard those words. Sitting back in the chair, Matthijs made his own seating out of his energy.

"From your mouth, it's worth something." Rolling out a cig, the man named Matthijs offered it to Tatsuya. Taking it, it was lit and the scent of tabaco filled the air.

"You know I hate smoking." Puffing, Tatsuya relaxed while the tabaco ate its way around in his lungs.

"You need one." Matthijs took a cigarette himself. He knew that his young ones didn't like it but they kept cool around it. That last runt he was looking after. Yeah, he could be a great fighter one day.

"So want to tell me what happened?"

Tatsuya glared at the man in front of him. Glowering, the energy of malice went his way but Matthijs sat back.

"You know what happened. Why would I need to tell you that?" A shit-eating grin found a way on the face of Matthijs.

"I think you need to vent. Besides, I have that right to be the shoulder that the great Tatsuya Orimura cries on." The Japanese man facepalmed when he heard those words.

Matthijs was a man who had achieved many impossible times.

Tatsuya couldn't kill him. He tried that God how many times.

Matthijs could annoy the ever-loving fuck out of him and he gleefully did that as much as he could.

And that was one thing that Tatsuya appreciated Matthijs for. At least, Matthijs stepped down when it went too far.

Sighing, Tatsuya threw away the cigarette.

"It's a long story. I think we can start at the beginning. In the end, one can say that I am the last surviving Orimura." What Tatsuya didn't expect was that Matthijs stood up and dragged the man all the way to the end of the room by his kimono. A blade from the wrist aimed at his throat when the Flemish guy was done.

While it was a truth that Tatsuya Orimura had never been able to kill Matthijs Orlejov (not for a lack of trying), the opposite was also true.

Matthijs had never been able to kill Tatsuya.

"You killed her?! You goddamn piece of motherfucking shit killed Miyuki?" Miyuki Orimura was the original betrothed to Matthijs who let her go as she could never truly love Matthijs. He had seen what others had not.

Miyuki had been truly fond of Matthijs and was grateful that she was relieved of the marriage. She liked it so much that when his first son was born, Miyuki had gone to Belgium and was the godmother of Azalof.

"Of course not." Breaking the arms of Matthijs, Tatsuya pushed him away. Black energy-filled around while Matthijs own energy fell back. Taking out the sword on his belt, he swiped. Like a dog, it went after Matthijs who stopped it with his own. A second blade came from the right hand.

"Oh, really? Then why the fuck are you allowing yourself on this? I didn't let Miyuki go for your dumbass to get her killed?"

"For God Sake. I haven't done such a thing. Miyuki died because of my father's sons." Pulling his hoodie up, eyes shined at Tatsuya.

"Not your brothers?" He knew who they were.

Minato Orimura, Kagura Orimura and Masaki Orimura.

Three of the strongest beings on the planet. Right next to their father.

"The only man worthy of such a term is one in everything but blood." That was the only thing that needed to be said as Tatsuya flung himself at Matthijs. The man didn't back down and went at him. They had known each other for twenty-five years now.

_Flashback requested_

Twenty-five years ago.

Several families had gathered around for a very important discussion.

The fate of the world.

And the next generation that would rule it.

Several women of unnatural beauty had gathered around while discussing the matters while the men use fewer words. The children were allowed to run free.

Soon, the girls mingled while one boy sat back. His back against the tree and his eyes glaring at the boys gathering around a girl who was sharing a huge amount of similarities with him.

The boy was wearing traditional Japanese clothing like a black kimono and the clothes were held together by the belt at the middle.

His vision was blocked. Wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, a friendly grin and eyes that shined, Tatsuya Orimura, five years old, glared at the newcomer.

"You wanna stand here or wanna play some game?"

"Leave me. I don't want to play." Instead of ignoring him like most did as he commanded those words, the newcomer got a mischievous smile.

"Oh, but I do. So I'm going to make you." The adults were worried now but a few remained relaxed.

"You can't. Now be gone." The sword was aimed at the boy, but it was blocked by a sharp knife." With a smirk, the newcomer flipped back as he showed his knife under the wrist.

"Ah, you moved? So you want to play?" Black energy filled around them and people moved away from the two. Meanwhile, the boy just smiled at him.

His own energy came out.

"Before I kill you, I'll tell you my name. I am Tatsuya Orimura. So who is the fool who sealed his own fate?"

"Nice to meetcha, Tatsuya. I'm Matthijs. Matthijs Orjelov. And you want to kill me?" The boy made himself ready for the fight.

"Gotta try harder than that, sissy boy."

With a plunge, Tatsuya felt how anger boiled over.

_End of the flashback._

At that moment, Tatsuya had managed not to kill Matthijs. Both boys were stopped and while Tatsuya got a huge earful from his father with much, much punishment awaiting, he glared at Matthijs who just got away with a high five from his guardian.

They had fought countless times over the years and Matthijs had made it his perfection to royally piss off Tatsuya. What no one would ever guess that through those years, Tatsuya would often confide in Matthijs as he became the closest thing that he had a friend.

The guy that pulled him back and confided in.

He was also Miyuki's best friend.

He knew that Miyuki never loved him so that is why he stopped the marriage before it began. Matthijs found love himself in his own childhood sweetheart which made him happier.

Still, he liked to come back to hang out and be friendly. It was one shock for all to see but Tatsuya could be a massive tsundere for his best friend.

Especially because his family took him in when Tatsuya was 13 when they saved him from that Godforsaken hellhole in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Like now, with their weapon clashing, faster than the speed of light to follow for the human eye as Matthijs pushed on Tatsuya. In the sky, the King made his blade work. Matthijs stood back and impacted the blow of the patriarch.

"But you did kill those two? Did you?"

Tatsuya used an intricate trick he had practiced countless times while Matthijs just jumped at him and the metal met.

The two were clashing. The rapid amount of using the sword was met by the blade. Normally, two small knives wouldn't be great for fighting a sword but Matthijs had learned that he could get away with that.

When Tatsuya used an energy blast from the sword, Matthijs blocked with his own.

"Temper, temper." The nanites healed him while Tatsuya glowered at him.

"Do you have to annoy me?" Charging the power, Matthijs used his legs to transform into a hoverboard.

Standing before the man, Matthijs relaxed while he let the energy eat more on him. His eyes changed to the lightning. The roof went off while Tatsuya changed into dark energy. Opposites yet equal.

Without answering, Matthijs raged against Tatsuya who could only take the attack with the sword. The fury that he had was incredible. Tatsuya knew, he knew that Matthijs let Miyuki walk but that didn't mean he never loved his sister.

And maybe he was the only one of who Tatsuya accepted that Miyuki had a feeling of fondness of, beside him.

Flying back, Tatsuya's sword met the blades again. He felt how Matthijs was also wanting to fight. Instead of using two blades, he was only using his pivot blade while Tatsuya began to release his Jaaku Reiki. Normally, that power would be enough to destroy continents.

The only ones able to handle were Miyuki and Matthijs. Miyuki due to her Junsuina Reiki that came from his as the opposite. Matthijs due to his own Nanites that reigned it in.

Matthijs and Tatsuya weren't opposites or pieces of one puzzle piece.

Just similar.

The stuff he had was the exact same as Tatsuya but unlike others, Matthijs had no problem going butt to butt.

While Tatsuya had enough to lay waste to massive armies, he had never been able to really kill Matthijs. The same went for him.

"You really came all this way from Belgium to my home to make me furious?" Matthijs threw the patriarch over his shoulder, causing him to fly out of the house.

"Didn't know you are paying rent. What? You didn't build this place. Or pay for it." Going after him while the blades crossed in the sky.

"You are making me furious. I am already enough. Leave. My. Home." If the amount of energy hit the castle, it would be gone. So Matthijs stood back and prepared his arms. Energy lit through it. How Matthijs would like to know, did all those years no one wondered why the forest got rapidly destroyed and restored?

The equivalent of a nuke leashed at Matthijs who found it nothing more than just a heavyweight on his shoulders.

"Dude. You need to work out a system. Fuck what you think about me." When he was done, Matthijs stood began to build up his own.

From his shoulder, a large canon was aimed at him. Streams of energy were aimed at Tatsuya who glared back at him. Avoiding them was the main course although that was getting harder.

Rapidly, the energy moved around while Tatsuya felt how the energy came in. His own body was blown away by that attack. Tatsuya shivered a bit from the power.

Then the face of Matthijs appeared and he felt the blade crashing down on his body. The explosion of energy was huge. His own Jaaku Reiki reacted violently to the Nanites who invaded his system. The same thing could be said about Matthijs who felt how the dark energy ate on him.

"You stubborn idiot." Tatsuya used his sword at him while Matthijs used more of the blades.

"Take a look at the goddamn mirror." Breaking it off, they landed on the floor. The middle of the forest. Good that there weren't many idiots who made their way to these places.

Pulling up his hoodie, the eyes of Matthijs shined at him. Speed, faster than the human eye, both used their weapons on each other. Tatsuya could feel how Matthijs was taking out on him.

Both of them glowered. Tatsuya in his black, infinite energy while Matthijs eyes shined from beyond the hoodie. His eyes had gotten a color that was filled with energy.

Tatsuya pulled the sword above his head and after an intricate trick, pushed it down. Matthijs just sheathed one blade and focused it on both hands.

Huge circles of energy convulsed the two. While Matthijs was filled with light, Tatsuya was perfect darkness. It consumed the two and it was good they were far, far away from the civilized world.

The two launched at each other. The sword was blocked by the Knife and the shockwave was could be felt from kilometers away. Some might have said it was due to heavy wind. Breaking off, they went again.

The high speed made it impossible to see but one could hear the metal clashing. Matthijs blocked the sword with one hand while pushing the sword away. His hand slipped further to Tatsuya's neck. While that would be meant as a finishing move, the dark energy would stop any conventional weapon. But in this, it wasn't happening.

The light met the darkness. An explosion knocked both off and they were trashed out. Tatsuya slid over the floor while Matthijs bounced a few times before he landed. Up, faster than most would have guessed, both went again.

Tatsuya was faster this time as he rammed the katana right through the body of Matthijs. The knives perforated the throat. Both coughed up blood as they felt the wounds. This was the reason why they couldn't kill each other.

While both moves would finish of a normal human, a monster was the correct term for them. Both rushed away and their wounds healed in an alarming fast fashion. That was the power that Reiki and Nanites.

Both glared at each other and again, they went again as Tatsuya loaded a huge amount of energy to Matthijs. Avoiding the attack, Matthijs used his own energy back at him. The destruction could be seen from space.

Matthijs waited until Tatsuya came from above. Filled with energy, the sword came like a raging tornado. Impossible for the naked eye to see where it would land, Matthijs waited, and right on time, he blocked the sword.

A vicious smirk was given as Matthijs relaxed a bit. Tatsuya fell back on that and jumped on his feet. Their eyes shined at the other

Tatsuya took a heavy breath and moved the sword around. The knives went in and out while Matthijs stood ready. Grabbing the handle lower, Tatsuya sighed while Matthijs relaxed and craned his neck.

The sword was aimed at the opponent while the knives were ready. Despite all things, the two weren't really at their fullest capacity.

The Akuma Reiki had now reached its full potential while Matthijs undid the sleeves of his sweater. Speaking the codes, Matthijs made his code know. Devil's Work.

Their energy began to take forms as the two became real Devils. From that, the two enveloped their energy to the degree that they stood.

Tatsuya's energy showed a samurai with the darkest of energy. Matthijs had made his own Knight. From that point, they moved. The sword clashed against the blades. Pushing on an attack, Tatsuya forced Matthijs to kneel. Slashing through the defense, the sword was plunged.

The Knight kneeled like Matthijs who pushed the blades on the knees. Falling down, the samurai couldn't keep his balance.

Again the Knife found a way to the throat.

It had always been like that. Again, the warriors stood up, and now, it was Matthijs whose Knight used his Hidden Blades at the throat. The sword went through the stomach. Both statues fell down with their masters along. Kneeling, both let it dissolve. It was useless using those projections.

Getting back up, the distance was immense. Yet, their full codes were still active.

"I hate it we have to use this." Tatsuya was still in full Akuma Reiki mode.

"You and me both," Matthijs admitted who has his Devil's Code up.

The two crossed the distance in seconds. The flashes were fast as Matthijs made shallow cuts in Tatsuya who used the sword to get through the defense. Breaking it off, they went at it again.

Tatsuya had laid waste to armies like that. Killing more men in the last twenty years yet with Matthijs, he never got through.

Both threw off each other while Tatsuya used the same amount of energy through the sword. Like a whip, it was aimed at Matthijs who just stretched back and flicked it off with his knives. Turnabout is fair play as Matthijs used a chain with a ball at the end. Aiming at Tatsuya, the sword cut it off while the vile energy drained the life around him.

"Stop playing such tricks."

Matthijs shrugged at him. Their eyes turned to the sky. It had begun to snow. A soft chuckle escaped one of them and then soft laughter filled them.

"We keep this up?"

"Yes. Every time we fight, we make it snow."

It was the middle of summer and yet, they made it snow. Due to the reaction of Reiki and Nanites, the two also caused a small winter.

Both took a breath and went back as the snow began to fall down. It covered both of them while it showed how the landscape looked.

Tatsuya's thick hair was mixed with the snowflakes. Matthijs hoodie got covered with it while the two clashed again. The snow was lifted from the two as the attack made the wind diverge. Instead of breaking off, it was a battle of strength.

Both enforced the muscles with their powers. Tatsuya's face was in an ugly sneer while Matthijs gritted his teeth. The ground underneath began to give way from the pressure. The two just found it impossible to get through the other.

"Is that the best you can do?" Matthijs taunted as he was swept off in the sky while Tatsuya tried to hack him to pieces.

Despite the fact they were four stories high in the sky, Matthijs had no problem countering each and every move. When he found that he had enough, he loaded energy in the legs and kicked Tatsuya away.

The man was catapulted to the ground and while a crater made way for the feet, Tatsuya had landed safely. From above, like a peregrine falcon, Matthijs slammed in.

The crater went five times bigger as the knife slammed onto Tatsuya's sword. From the route he followed, Matthijs left behind a huge amount of energy. At that point, Tatsuya had enough and grabbed the man. From around, Matthijs was thrown away with high speed.

Crashing through the trees, Matthijs was sure that Tatsuya would go after him.

His guess was correct as the blade was aimed at him. It missed him by the skin of his teeth. From below, Matthijs aimed his blades at him. The sword blocked them but despite that, Matthijs got back up.

The Flemish man crawled back up and Tatsuya stood back.

"You want to continue?"

"When did I say I would stop?" Faster than the human eye, Matthijs slammed on the blade. Tatsuya prepared for the block and parry. The two went at it fast and their metal met. Again and again.

At one particular vicious block, their faces were mere inches from the other. Madness and darkness shined at each other. Breaking apart, Tatsuya followed Matthijs arms. The protection stopped the sword from cutting it off.

"It appears you have learned a bit more."

"Seven years is a long time to get to know how you fight."

Tatsuya sighed as he eyed Matthijs. Neither of them was showing any sign of wariness but both had reached a certain point of boredom.

There was no blood. No death. No destruction.

"We are not done yet." Matthijs shrugged while he began to release the energy again. The wolf growled at Tatsuya.

"Maybe not. But do you really want to?" Tatsuya slammed him from the side and Matthijs cursed for letting his guard down. While half of his chest was loose, Matthijs restored his power to make sure that his body was alright. From above, Tatsuya slammed back in him.

His energy protecting him and fighting against the Reiki, Matthijs unleashed his blades. The patriarch thought himself so clever but those were faster to him than any sword. When they made contact, it again gave a vicious reaction.

Tatsuya landed on the snow colored grounds while Matthijs joined him shortly after. The earth shook when they made their place. Just like Matthijs, Tatsuya began to release energy that took the sight of a wolf.

"Well, you can't deny one thing." Tatsuya thought back on what Matthijs meant but he was right. A small chuckle escaped him.

"You do not have to tell me. What did they call us again? Wolf brothers." The light matched the dark.

Matthijs smirked at him and Tatsuya met it with his own.

"You are right about that, Tatsuya. You are Hati, right."

"If I am Hati, you are Skoll. I still don't get where it comes from." Rolling his eyes, Matthijs wolf snarled at Tatsuya's.

"For Fuck Sake, read a book, would you. Or look up the Internet." While again, they clashed, their weapons weren't the only thing that lit sparks.

From above, their wolves also bit and snarked. When one bit, the other repaid the favor in kind. Then they let go and fought again. Their bodies crashed again while Tatsuya wanted to get through Matthijs who just enjoyed the action.

But for the Flemish guy, it had been enough. If this continued, there wouldn't be a forest left. And Tatsuya wouldn't find a woman to bang.

God, this guy needed to get laid. Preferably not by his sister. Okay, she couldn't do that anymore. Cut that joke.

Focusing on his arm, Matthijs released something that he had learned. Tatsuya's eyes fell open when the Nanites encircled him. The wolf of [Juuka Reiki]?"

"You managed to?" Tatsuya was startled by the amount of energy that Matthijs released.

"Replicate [Junsuina Reiki]?" Matthijs shook his head.

"Nope. I learned the code and how to use it on them. Tats, it's been enough." Crushing down, Tatsuya felt the blow dealing in.

When Matthijs put his foot down, it was enough for the two. It ended always when Matthijs said it was enough.

While he didn't have a great past, there were more times of happiness. It wasn't easy for the two and the Orlejov's were a better family than his own were.

Tatsuya laid back on the floor, broken while Matthijs crawled up after he felt how the Nanites healed him. The eyes bored at him while the man stood up and his wounds healed. His head went up to the sky.

"Got it out your system?" Kneeling to his oldest friend, Tatsuya felt the presence of Matthijs and it was nearly comforting.

"Kill me. I have lost Miyuki. I have nothing left for me." Self-pity wasn't something that Matthijs liked with Tatsuya.

The Devil shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If that was my goal, I would have done that years ago. No, Tatsuya. You and I both know the prophecy." A dry chuckle escaped him when he thought back at that night.

Both Matthijs and Tatsuya would be the start. They had to make children and make sure that the Heirs of them would be able to get through to end the destruction of the world.

Their grandsons would be the end to this slaughter. Matthijs had taken that to heart while Tatsuya waited. Both knew that they had to make children so that prophecy would come true.

The energy began to fill on Tatsuya. The Reiki reacted and felt how the healing worked for him.

"And killing you would only plunge the world in chaos. You are a motherfucking, excuse me, sisterfucking piece of goddamn shit but you are still my best friend." A small tear escaped Tatsuya. The only person that he would love was Miyuki.

"You hate me?" He asked Matthijs and the man looked conflicted.

"I don't hate you. I don't love you. You and I, we both know how we roll." Thinking back on the other families, hell, on their warriors who they had under their command, it was one difference.

Even among the Orlejov family who were known to be oppositive to the Orimura family, Matthijs "I don't give a fuck, you can't hurt me" attitude was a first. He and Tatsuya had often clashed and it never ended with a dead guy or no casualties.

"Much as I hate to admit that, you are correct."

"Miyuki never told you to calm down. And even if she did, you never listened to her. It is something that you got a person who told you to fuck off but that's just who I am." Helping Tatsuya up, the eyes shined at Matthijs. A bit more came out when he fully stood up.

"Tatsuya, you and I have our roles to play for this. I know you don't care about the world but if you don't act, we are going to have problems. We can't stop fate. We can only go our way around it" Sitting next to him, Matthijs pulled the man close.

Despite the means that Tatsuya could break free and make a corpse, Tatsuya didn't.

"I told you. I'd be the shoulder to cry on." Rolling his eyes, Tatsuya pushed him away while he sighed.

"I am not going to cry. I am just lost. Without Miyuki, I can't make an heir." Laying back, Matthijs' eyes focused on the sky.

"If you leave out how really fucked up that is." He had long grown used to the whole thing that Tatsuya only had eyes for his sister. The taste of revulsion had died down years ago.

"I think you need to think about finding another girl." Tatsuya sighed while Matthijs sat up. Clasping a hand on the shoulder, the snow came down.

"There is no one that comes close to my sister." Matthijs sighed and he had to give Tatsuya credit. Miyuki was a woman that he had never seen before.

"True. But try to find one. Make that your goal. And well, who says it has to be a human woman? We both know where the Gods live." Looking up, Tatsuya knew that Matthijs was right.

"In the end, we're all just chalk lines on the concrete. Drawn only to be washed away."

"Didn't know you were so philosophical," Tatsuya commented while Matthijs glared at him. The patriarch knew better than that.

"I got a brain. Just have found a usage for it." With that done, Tatsuya stood up. His energy combined and up, the man went to the skies.

"Not even a goodbye. Rude asshole." Raising from his seat, Matthijs would make sure that the attendants were ready to receive their new Queens.

There were some that Tatsuya could find there that reminded him of his sister. He would stay around for a while. It would at least prevent the deaths of many in the clan.

Tatsuya could bring death and destruction.

It was why they called Matthijs.

And despite all things, their fates were linked, their bond was waved in blood. They had no need to repay it.

"I hope it works out." Flying back to the home, Matthijs landed back at the castle. The attendants immediately took notice of that and bowed to their guest.

"Matthijs-sama. What news do you bring? What about our Lord?" The man smirked and shook his head.

"Tatsuya is going to bring a few new women. I take that my advice hasn't been that good for him. Hate to ask but could you prepare chambers for them?" They moved quickly and surely. They would question him but knew better.

Not because Matthijs would kill them but because he never lied.

"Oh, and can I get something to chew down? I am starving. Haven't eaten much and I had to kick Tat's ass." The attendants moved fast to provide him a meal. Tatsuya had never set foot in Belgium when he went back to Japan so it was always a visit from him.

Matthijs was never into getting the power of Tatsuya. Or from the others.

If we can't get it ourselves, we don't need it. That was the way the Orlejov's went.

Tatsuya had learned to live with that and paid dearly for ignoring Matthijs.

The ribs were done as he wanted. And they didn't ask. They just brought the food that Matthijs ate while he enjoyed the ribs. He was hungry.

If Tatsuya could get those women, it would be better for them.

The god might not care about humanity but guys like Tatsuya would make them care.

And that's why they call me bad company. I won't deny that."

Meanwhile, Tatsuya landed on the planes where the gods existed.

Better know as Takamagahara. Both he and Matthijs had been in other realms before. And his eyes landed on the ones that he would see fit to replace Miyuki. And as luck would have it, they had found him first. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

They looked very much like his sister.

Amaterasu was much like his sister. She had a face that radiated with her aura. Warmth like the sun itself. Her hair was black and it was close to what earth had. Her body wasn't hidden by her yellow kimono.

A voluptuous body that would drive any man mad. Her legs and arms were even beautiful as well. Her breasts were larger than he had ever seen and her butt was badly hidden.

Tsukuyomi's face was as beautiful as the other goddess. It shined on him with a calm and relaxing aura. Black hair shined through. Her body was much like the other one. Her limbs looked softer to him.

"Oh, looks like we got a visitor?" Amaterasu said while she looked at Tatsuya.

"Indeed. What's a human doing in this realm?" Tatsuya made a slight chuckle.

"Human. You'd be the first who called me that in a long time. I wouldn't blame you if you thought that. Divine creatures like you have no idea what we really are." The two took a glare at him while he began to envelop his aura.

"Careful, human. You have no idea who you are angering." Tatsuya smirked at the threat.

"Oh, I know exactly who I am talking to." The tone left enough for them to go after him. It wasn't the first time they were looked at with such eyes but now, it was badly hidden.

Enough to anger the two goddesses.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I end this first chapter.
> 
> On FanFiction.net, there is much more to find back about Truth Be Told but you'll need an open mind for that. My older work is also there and I have taken elements from those days. 
> 
> Blast to the past I would say. 
> 
> As for the gods, I don't have that much knowledge of the religion, I rely on the requester to help me out.
> 
> I hope you liked it and I hope I can publish the chapters. While I don't mind controversy, I wanna keep it a certain level and here, the limits are a bit freer so the full uncensored chapters are going to be posted here in case FF.net would be out my zone.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
